


In Hell I Dwell, My Soul I Did Sell

by Skyelily1825



Series: Crossed lines [4]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: AU, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blindfolds, Blood, Conspiracy, Demon!Eva, Demons, Denailing, F/M, Gore, Handcuffs, Hell, I think we all know where I'm going when I die, Incest, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NSFW, Original Character(s), Sex Toys, Stabbing, combing torture, graphic description of character death, hermaphrodite!Jordan, kind of implied rape, pear gag/pear of anguish, sex scenes, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: So, I am trying not to furiously blush right now because of the Jordan/Aikka exchange. There will be adult scenes between them, but I'm trying too hard not to blush to write one right now so that'll be in the next chapter, along with Eva waking up and likely Aikka/Eva adult scenes.





	1. Chapter 1

It burned. Everything burned. The fires of Hell licked at her soul as if devouoring her. Screams echoed off every surface. Was she screaming? She couldn't tell. All she knew was the fire slowly burning through her, seeping into her, and something strong wrapped around her as she thrashed.  
Pain. So much pain. She couldn't think, she could only feel.  
Red hot bile like molten lava rose up her throat, gagging her, choking her. It filled her mouth, spewing down her body. It tasted coppery, hot acid blood burning through her lungs.  
Cracking. Something was cracking. Breaking. Her bones. She could feel them breaking, stabbing, pearcing through skin. Her head. blood painted her back and vision.  
She didn't know how long it lasted, it felt like an eternity, before the darkness swept over her and everything went black.

...

Aikka sighed as his pet went limp in his arms. He hadn't expected her to go through the change, but he was plesently surprised. Well, he would have been if she hadn't been screaming for the past three days. He couldn't blame her. The change was hard on everyone.  
He looked down at her, blood and vomit soaking her from her forehead down to her navel, as well as going all down her back. He wasn't much better, having been holding her to his chest to prevent her from injuring herself. It's nothing a cold bath won't fix. He pushes himself up, still cradling her in his arms as he flies to the baths. Cold water is hard to get here, but it is available for cases like these. As soon as they get there he strips them both, throwing the clothes away. They won't be needing those soiled clothes again.  
He walks slowly into the bath water, going to the deeper ends of the baths. He shivers at the feeling of the cold on his skin. It's not a pleasant feeling for a demon, but it will be for someone that's just gone through the change. He lowers her slowly into the water, chuckling as she squirms weakly and tries to cling to him. He washes the blood and vomit from her body, being extra careful around her newer features. Her skin feels so hot to the touch, especially compared to the cool water. He smiles as she relaxes into his touch, falling deeper into a peaceful sleep.

Once she's clean he quickly washes the blood from his own body before carrying her back out, flying back to his home.

...

As he walks down the hallway to his chambers he spots a rather annoyed looking Jordan leaning against the wall and pouting. He smirks, figuring he must have been bored all this time.

"How long exactly have you been waiting here, dear brother?"

Jordan looks up, still pouting. "Where have you been? You've been gone for months? And who's she?" he eyes Eva.

"A former necromancer that summoned me. She is my pet. Are you going to answer my question?" He gets to the door. Jordan opens it for him, if for no other reason then to continue the conversation.

"A necromancer? Wow, you don't see many of those nowadays." He completely ignores Aikka's questions, giving him the impression that Jordan might be embarrassed about the answer to said question.

"True, she was a rare find indeed. Why exactly were you waiting for me, dear brother?" he knows why, but it's always fun to tease his favorite brother. Jordan pouts.

"You know why, how many reasons would I have to be waiting outside your chambers?"

"So you've been waiting months to get laid?"

"No!" he answers quickly, indignantly. He's clearly lying, which makes Aikka laugh. A demon prince that sucks at lying and doesn't realize he can fuck pretty much anyone in hell, no one really cares.

"Really? Well then, what have you been doing to alleviate your obvious boredom?"

"I've been running my court of course."

"I think that would do more to cause your boredom then alleviate it. You are aware that there are many within my court that would be more then willing to assist you with such boredom, correct?" Jordan merely waves his hand as if to wave that thought away.

"Yeah, yeah, they're good I guess."

"Ah, so that means you feel I am better in bed?" Aikka Smirks.

"Don't get cocky. Anyways, what are you gonna do with her? You don't normally bring new members of your court to your private chambers to recuperate."

"As I said, she is my pet, as such she will be staying in my bed chambers from now on. She is not permitted to leave without my permission, nor will she be allowed any assistance with alleviating her own bordom from anyone other then myself."

"So she's your personal play thing?" Jordan pouts, clearly jealous.

"Are you pouting because I have my own pet that I won't share, or because you now have to share me with her?"

"Who say's I'm pouting? I'm not pouting." He looks away, seeming annoyed.

"Right. You know, for a demon prince, you are a terrible liar." Jordan looks back at him, glaring, only for Aikka to smirk and grab one of his horns. "Such a silly brother, always pouting and wanting. While I will not share my pet, I will not neglect you either, and you can always get a pet of your own if that's what you want." being the prince of envy he's sure, whether that's what Jordan wanted or not, that he will likely go out and do just that. Though he probably won't be as lucky as Aikka was.

"Were would I get one though? I'm not likely to be summoned by a necromancer like you were, and the types of people that summon me are all about themselves. That kind of personality wouldn't make for a good pet."

"True, you could always look through the lower levels where sinners are punished though, you may find something you like there." As Aikka says this they come across another door, this one leading to his bed. Jordan again gets the door, and Aikka walks through, setting Eva on the soft, plush covers. He doesn't wrap her in anything or cover her in anyway. Her skin will be sensitive for the coming weeks and the less she has on the better. As she curls up in the bed Aikka turns back to Jordan, a devious smirk on his face.

"Now, dearest brother, I think we've got some reacquainting to do, wouldn't you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am trying not to furiously blush right now because of the Jordan/Aikka exchange. There will be adult scenes between them, but I'm trying too hard not to blush to write one right now so that'll be in the next chapter, along with Eva waking up and likely Aikka/Eva adult scenes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan smirks, though Aikka can see a faint blush to his cheeks. He has gotten better at playing the role of a demon prince though. Aikka walks over to him, placing a hand on his cheek. He nuzzles his forehead before taking one of his horns into his mouth, teasing it.

He pulls away, only to grab Jordan's hand and begin leading him to another room, not wanting to disturb Eva. The room he brings Jordan to has a single four-poster bed in the middle of the room. Toys of all different types line The shelves on the walls, along with several tubes and bottles. Aikka turns, smirking, to see Jordan staring at the walls. He's likely trying to figure out which ones he knows and which ones they've yet to use.

"Well, dear brother? Are you going to get on the bed or will I have to help you?" He raises an eyebrow, challengingly. Jordan meets his eyes, seeming to think about it. Aikka gets his answer in the form of a smirk.

With a growl he lunges at Jordan, locking lips. Teeth clash as they kiss, both fighting for dominance. Jordan licks at Aikka's teeth, slipping past into his mouth. His tongue meets Aikka's, swirling and licking his tongue around his.

Aikka runs a hand up Jordan's chest, around his neck and into his hair. Without warning he fist his hand in his hair, tugging hard. Jordan gasps, letting out a whining growl. Aikka almost chuckles, until he feels sharp claw-like nails scrape down his back near his wings. He bites Jordan's tongue for that, Jordan quickly pulling his tongue back into the safety.

Aikka spreads his wings, wrapping them around himself and his brother. Now chest to chest, he opens his eyes to stare into Jordan's. Black eyes stare back, dialated, lustful eyes, but he's not backing down. He chose this, he won't give in over a little hair pulling and biting. Aikka almost purrs in approval, almost.

While Jordan still has a ways to go he's made progress from his first day of life. He's more demanding when he needs to be, and far more confident. He has more fight, something needed in Hell. But Aikka is still older, and he's yet to let his younger dominate him, and today will be no different.

He wraps his tail around Jordan's legs, spreading his wings wide. He uses his wings to lift them, spinning around as he does so. Jordan clings to him, nails digging into his hips as he tries to hold on. As his grip starts to slip Aikka flies over next to the bed, using his tail to ensure Jordan lands safely on the bed as well as to pin him down.

Jordan struggles of course. It's part of the fun. Aikka chuckles, keeping him pinned as he walks around to the nearest post, pairs of cuffs hanging on the wall near by. He grabs the first pair, looking towards his brother. Jordan's hands are on his tail as he tries to squirm to freedom.

Aikka pulls Jordan closer, grabbing one of his wrist and yanking it closer to the bed post, wasting no time cuffing him to the bed post. As Jordan pouts Aikka climbs onto the bed, cuffing his other wrist to the bed post across from it. Aikka chuckles as he admires the sight, his younger brother really is adorable when he pouts like that.

"You're learning dear brother, but you still have a ways to go before you can dominate me. You're still too sweet."

"How am I the one who was being sweet? I scratched you. All you did was pull my hair and bite me."

"Maybe so, but you're still the sweeter one." He leans in, kissing him. "Especially your taste." Jordan continues to pout. Aikka saighs, shaking his head. "You are sweet because you focused too much on trying to win with your tongue. Yes, you scratched me, but only in retaliation. I was on the attack, ready to start things, you we're on the defense, ready to react. You react, you need to learn to attack, even if it's only something little, like hair pulling."

 They stare at each other for a moment before Jordan sighs, conceding. Aikka smiles, muzzling his forehead before pulling back, smirking. "Now, shall we begin?"

Jordan doesn't hesitate, nodding determinedly before tilting his head. "Um, what exactly do you have in mind for this time?"

Aikka shakes his head, "telling would spoil the fun, and believe me, this is going to be very fun." With that he climbed off of Jordan, grabbing a blindfold from off the wall and securing it over Jordan's eyes. Once he's sure Jordan can't see he goes to the nearest wall, looking through the toys it holds.

Normally, when Jordan wants to play 'hard to get' Aikka goes with a 'punishment' first off. But, Jordan has been waiting months for his return, almost a year. Certainly that's punishment enough. With that decided Aikka skips past things that he'd normally use for punishments, going straight for the more pleasure focused toys.

 He smirks as he spots a pair of silver kegel balls, grabbing them and picking out a lube. He looks over to Jordan, looking back at what he's picked out. "Hmm," Jordan turns to look in his direction, but the blindfold keeps him from seeing anything.

"What are you 'hmm'ing about?" Aikka doesn't respond though, looking back at the toys. He just needs one more thing. As his eyes land on the cock rings he knows he's found what he's looking for, grabbing one.

He goes back to the bed, setting his picks down as he climbs between Jordan's legs. Moving his hands to the waistband of his pants, he slowly pulls them down. He smirks as Jordan's manhood is freed from its confines, teasingly blowing cold air on it to make Jordan squirm.

"Aikka," Jordan whines, pouting. Aikka chuckles, pulling his pants the rest of the way down and tossing them aside. He reaches over and grabs the lube, squeezing a generous amount out onto his hand. He lifts Jordan's manhood to reveal the sweet lips hidden beneath.

He begins rubbing the outside of Jordan's womanhood, getting the lube all around. He pays special attention to the little clit, rubbing and teasing it, earning whines and gasps from Jordan. Once the outside is nice and wet he moves his fingers inside, feeling his brother's heat around his fingers. He presses his fingers as deep as they'll go, spreading them, pumping them in and out.

Jordan pants lightly, trying to buck his hips. Aikka uses his tail to hold his hips down as he continues. He doesn't stop fingering him until he's wet, juices mixing with the lube as they slide out of his opening. Jordan wraps his legs around Aikka, trying to pull him closer as he removes his fingers.

Chuckling, he shakes his head. "Eager, aren't we?" He grinds his hard on against Jordan's opening teasingly, watching as his back traies to arch against the tail still around him. Aikka purrs, letting Jordan try to rub against him for a few moments before pulling away, out of his reach. Jordan tries to pull him back, but to no success.

Aikka grabs the kegel balls and lube, again squeezing out a generous amount. He lubes the balls up, and once he's satisfied he places the first one at Jordan's opening. Jordan qasps at the coolness against his how entrance, spreading his legs wide.

"Good," Aikka praises, pressing the first one in, followed by the metal chain, not stopping until all of the balls on the chain are in. Jordan's squirming again, little moans and gasps escaping his lips. Aikka leans forward, giving Jordan's tip a kiss before rubbing the outside of his womanhood again. He takes the tip into his mouth, sucking as he starts pumping his manhood with the hand that's been holding it.

"Ah~! Aikka! Please!" Aikka merely chuckles as Jordan begs. He squirls his tongue around the tip, licking between the slit after every tongue swirl. He squeezes and pumps Jordan's manhood, working him up just to pull away before he can find release. Jordan whines loudly through his heavy breathing.

Aikka grabs the cock ring, a clear rubbery thing with a battery in it. He smirks as he puts it on Jordan, turning it on the medium setting. He practically purrs , watching Jordan as he squirms, chest heaving and skin flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat already.

He lays next to Jordan, running a hand lazily across his chest, tracing over every muscle. Jordan tries to lean into the touch, gasping as the balls inside him move slightly. Aikka smirks, trailing a hand up to a nipple at tweaking it roughly, contrasting the previous gentleness. Jordan makes a sound almost like a squeak that gets caught in his throat.

Aikka teases the nipple, watching the lovely show Jordan puts on. His dearest brother is so expressive, especially when experiencing pleasure. He especially enjoys watching the way his mouth moves and listening to the sounds he makes.

He moves, laying on top of his brother to kiss him. As he sucks on his brother's lower lip he uses his tail to rub his lower lips. His hands continue to explore his chest, teasing his erect nipples. Jordan moans, pre-cum leaking from his manhood. Jordan begs and moans around he tongue in his mouth, pleading for Aikka to take him already.

Purring, Aikka nips and licks down Jordan's chin until he reaches his neck. He nuzzles and kisses his neck before pulling away. He crawls down Jordan's body until he's back between his legs. He looks to Jordan's opening, seeing his juices leaking out of his womanhood like a small stream, pooling around his anus and soaking a sizable area of the bed between his legs.

Aikka rubs his fingers against Jordan's taint, getting good and wet before sticking one into his anus. Jordan practically mews, squirming as he moans Aikka's name. Aikka chuckles, soon adding a second finger, then a third. He works on spreading his fingers, stretching him.

Once Aikka's sure he's stretched him enough he pulls his fingers out. He carefully removes the cock ring before grabing the lube and squeezing some out into his hands. He rubs it all over his manhood, getting himself nice and slippery wet before placing his tip at Jordan's anus. He slowly presses into him, inch by inch. Once he's fully in he holds still, giving Jordan time to adjust.

Jordan holds still, just focusing on breathing as he adjust. Once he's comfortable he squirms, letting out little begging moans. Aikka smiles, knowing that's Jordan's favorite way to let him know he's ready for more. He'd never say it, but Aikka's learned over the years. He starts to move, setting a slow, easy pace.

He thrust lightly into Jordan, slowly, almost teasingly. He moves one hand to his manhood, wrapping it around him, pumping him in time with his thrust. He runs his thumb over Jordan's tip every few thrust, just to keep him on edge.

"Aikka~! Oh, fuck~ please~! Please more~! so good~" Jordan moans, panting. Aikka chuckles, the sound deeper then normal from pleasure and lust.

"If that if what you wish, dearest brother." He pulls out slowly, before slamming back in, changing the pflushed rastically. Jordan's back arches, eyes rolling back behind the blindfold as he screams.

"Oh fuck yes!" He moans loudly, a stream of "please" "yes" "fuck" and "Aikka" falling from his lips incessantly. Aikka growls As he pounds into him, hard and fast. He pumps Jordan's manhood in time with his thrust, knowing how overstimulated his dear brother is. With every thrust he aims at his sweet brother's prostate the kegel balls move inside him, hitting his g-spot.

With all the pleasure and stimulation he knows Jordan's getting he isn't surprised when Jordan screams louder then before, cum shooting from his tip and painting his stomach and chest. Aikka groans pleasantly as he feels Jordan tighten around him. He keeps thrusting into him until he reaches his own climaxe. He plunges in as deep as he can, shooting his load inside Jordan.

As he comes down he looks at his brother's face. He waits until they've both caught their breath before pulling out to lay beside him. He pets Jordan's messy, sweat soaked hair, smiling as Jordan leans into the touch. After a few moments Jordan starts to squirms slightly, whining. Aikka raises an eyebrow, smirking.

"Yes, dearest brother?"

"C-can you pull the toy out now?" Jordan pants.

"Hmm," Aikka pretends to think about it. "No, I think I'll leave it in a bit longer."

"Aikka," Jordan whines, still squirming. Aikka resist the urge to chuckle, climbing out of the bed. "Aikka?" Jordan turns his head to the side Aikka had been on. "Where are you going?!"

"I think I should see if my pet has woken up."

"Aikka! You can't leave me like this!"

"Don't worry dear brother, I'll come back to check on you once I've assisted my pet." He walks out as Jordan continues to yell his name.

...

Aikka opens his chamber doors to see Eva, up and awake, looking at herself in a mirror. She seems to be both examining herself and pleasuring herself. Aikka smirks, watching her, not making his presents known.

She runs her now long red nails over her now sensitive skin. Around her breast, circling around her nipples a few times before trailing down her midsection. She runs her hands along her sides, down to her hips, messaging the area for a few moments. Her new tail swishes around her pleasantly.

She looks at it, reaches out to take it in her hand. She feels it. It's not sleek and flesh-like like Aikka's. Aikka hasn't had a chance to feel it himself, but judging by the looks of it, he'd say it looks like fur, soft and nice to the touch. She gasps as her hand makes it about 1 inches from the tip, though Aikka can't see why.

"Something interesting?" She gasps, turning around quickly, her new wings shooting open in surprise. Now that she's facing him he can see her privates clearly, by the juices around her womanhood and inner thighs it's clear she's already explored her lower regions while he's been away.

"Aikka!" He raises an eyebrow at her as she relaxes, her wings folding back up as she smiles at him. "You startled me. Where we're you? I didn't expect you to be gone when I woke up."

"I was getting reaquainted with my favorite brother. Now," he reaches for her tail. She shivers at the feeling of his hands running over and examining her tail. "What is so interesting about your tail that made you gasp like that?" As he examines her tail he soon finds the cause of her gasp, earning little mewing moans from her.

"Well, this is interesting," he runs a thumb over a small, sharp spike on her tail, one of several that apparently line her tail from 10 inches from the tip. He'll need to explore more to see how close to the base the spikes go, but for now he just examines the one under his thumb. It seems movable, to an extent, and judging by the sounds coming from his precious pet it apparently feels very pleasurable. He smirks, carefully teasing the little spike.

Eva looks up at him, her eyes full of lust. She places a hand on his chest, stepping closer to him. "You know, part of the reason I was so surprised you weren't here when I woke up was because I'd assumed you'd want to have your way with me as soon as possible." She flutters her eyelashes at him seductively. It's a sight that would have any mortal man immediately aroused and willing to do whatever she asks just to have a chance with her, but Aikka, being the prince of lust, can't help bursting out in laughter. Understandably, Eva pouts at him.

"I'm sorry, my dear Eva, but you sound as though you're trying to seduce me."

"Well, I was trying to imply we should do that, but apparently there's something funny about that." Aikka chuckles, immediately wrapping his tail around her. She gasps, letting out a moan at the contact.

"Oh, we will definitely be doing that. I just thought it was funny that the first thing you do as a new sex demon is try to seduce your prince. Quite an ambitious little vixin you are, most only flirt and wait for me to initiate anything further." He chuckles as Eva squirms, moaning sweetly.

"Oh thank darkness, my skin's been feeling like fire." She reaches for him, needing more contact. He allows it, pulling her closer. She wraps an arm around his neck, her hand entangling in his hair, her other hand roaming his chest as she begins kissing and sucking his neck hungrily.

He lets her do as she pleases, for now, wondering just how far she'll take this. As lustful as the other members of his court are they'd never dream of touching him first. While he may be known for his sexual appetite, he is still a prince of Hell. One thing his brothers established before he even came into existence, the princes are powerful and dangerous, thanks to that no one approaches him or Jordan first.

But his sweet Eva doesn't know that. All she knows is that she is his. He'll have to teach her the rest once the heat is out of her system.

She leans up, using the hand in his hair to make him face down, giving her better access to his lips. She kisses him deeply, her body pressed against his. He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't resist, kissing her back. She grinds her bare, wet lower region against him, little gasps and moans slipping from her lips against his.

 He feels her hand trail down his chest, her nails lightly scraping His skin as her hand goes lower and lower. She reaches his manhood, taking it in her hand and stroking him. Her hands are gentle, smooth. He purrs to her, licking her lips.

"Such a bold little pet," he nuzzles her forehead, just like he does with Jordan, right between her knew little horns. He wraps a wing around her, an arm going to one of her legs, lifting it to wrap around his waist. "Now, be a good girl and put it in."

She shivers, moaning sweetly at the order. She moves his tip to her opening, pressing it in slowly, moaning wantonly. He growls lowly, lowering his head to her neck and nuzzling. "Good girl, that's it, take it all in." His other wing wraps around her, cocooning them.

As soon as he's all the way in she starts squirming, already pulling away to take him in again. Aikka chuckles, nipping her neck as she rides him where they stand. Her wet heat engulfing him, her sweet voice at his ear. He sucks at her neck as she moans his name lovingly.

"Aikka~ so good. Mmm, Aikka~" she kisses his neck, up to his cheek, parts of his chin, even near his ear, wherever her lips can reach. Every kiss feels full of heat and desire.

"My sweet Eva, such a good girl." It isn't long before he feels her walls tighten. Her juices gushing out around his as she clings to him. He chuckles, nuzzling her as she catches her breath.

"Such a good girl. I think we should Take this to the bed, wouldn't you agree?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note, I had to look up sex toys for this chapter. Between everything I've looked up for this series I honestly fear someone looking at my search history.
> 
> On another note, I think I'll be writing more to princes of Hell. If I do I'll be writing that along side this one.
> 
> Added note: while there will still be sex in both this and princes of hell I'm hopping to have more plot in the next chapter. I think it's the sex scenes that take the longest for me to write because I take more breaks when writing those scenes, and they're also more detailed. I don't want to just overload this with smut, no matter how much I enjoyed the Aikka/Jordan stuff *blush* so, yeah, hopefully next chapter of this will have more plot and less sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone that's been waiting for this update I'm sorry for the long wait. A lot has been and is still going on in my rl. I hope all the chaos settles soon but until it does I can't say for sure how often I'll be able to update. Of course I'll try to write more every chance I get, but I am going to be busy so I can't make any promises.

The next morning found a satisfied Aikka and a slightly limping Jordan walking down several hallways. Their brothers had called a meeting, which both men knew the cause of.  
Aikka had been gone for a long time. The princes rarely left their personal chambers when they weren't busy leading their courts. For one of them to be gone for so long was unheard off, especially for Aikka. He was known for enjoying his chambers, bringing many a demon or demoness in with him for some fun and entertainment.

When they reach the main chamber they are greeted by the sight of their older brothers, gathered around, almost in a circle. The bowed their heads slightly in greeting.

"Brothers, it is good to see all of you again." Aikka says coolly. "Am I correct in assuming this meeting is about my recent absence, or is there something I missed while I was away that I should be informed of?"

Ondai steps up, "you are correct in your assumption. You we're gone so long that the lesser demons began to talk." By the end of his statement he sounds almost accusing.

Aikka raises an eyebrow. "And? Should I be concerned with the chatter of our lessers?"

"It should when they've gotten it in their heads that someone must have slain you." Kross said, voice laced with fuming anger.

Aikka laugh, "excuse me? How did they manage to come to such a ridiculous thought?"

"It doesn't matter how, what matters is that thanks to your disappearing act they've gotten it in their puny brains that we have weaknesses." Toros said, glaring.

"Yes! It's your fault they've got that in their head! Where in the underworld we're you?" Furter added.

"I was not in the underworld." That catches everyone's except Jordan's attention.

"If you weren't in the underworld then where we're you?" Ondai asked, no curious.

"I was in the human world. I'd been summoned by a talented necromancer and made a deal with her. I had to stay with her to ensure she got what she wanted before I could return with her soul."

"A necromancer powerful enough to summon a prince of Hell? That is troubling." Sul says slowly, taking that in.

"Yes, very. How did you manage to not get put under her control? Let alone take her soul?" Ondai asks.

"It seemed as though her summoning me was an accident. She had been trying to summon a demon, but hadn't expected to get one of the princes of Hell. I realized she was unaware of her own power in the situation and made a deal before she could find out." They are all silent for a moment as they take that in.

"You are very lucky then. She could have made you her servant and kept you up there until she died." Ondai said.

"I am aware of that, though, considering what she wanted her life would have still ended when it did. I can not think of any other way for her to have gotten her wish then the way she did."

"Really? And what was she after?" Ondai asked, only for Kross to inturupt.

"Who cares what the girl wanted? She's the reason our underlings have started looking for weaknesses! I for one can't wait to find her soul and make her scream for what she's caused."

"You will do no such thing. She is the newest member of my court as well as my personal pet."

"What?!" Kross almost roars. He hates being told when he can't hurt someone.

"Do you mean to say she went through the change when she passed Hell's gates?" Sul asked.

Aikka nodded, "yes, I was quite surprised myself."

"You'll have to keep a close eye on her." Sul adds, receiving another nod from Aikka.

"Believe me, I intend to. She will not be allowed to leave my chambers without my permission." Sul nods slightly, accepting that.

After a moment Ondai speaks up again. "Well, now that we've got that out of the way, we will need to arrange a gathering of the courts. You will need to tell them where you were."

"But leave out the summoning part." Toros adds darkly. They all nod to that.

...

Later that day the courts were gathered, the princes all standing before them. The lesser demons whisper among themselves at the sight of Aikka, back and whole. He smirks, stepping forward in front of his brothers and getting their attention.

"It is good to be home. As I'm sure you're all aware I've been away for a while. I do hope you all weren't too worried." He smiles, a dark, charming smiles. "I thought I should ease your worried minds. I'm sure you've all been wondering where I've been."

Several demons call out affirmatives, some demanding answers. Aikka waves them down.

"Yes, yes, well, you see, I found out about a lovely little soul, still living in the human world. I could tell she had potential so I went to her and made a deal. So, you see, I was merely collecting a soul."

Some of the gathered demons stare at him in awe. The princes almost never collect souls, leaving that for the lower demons. Some can't believe the young prince of lust dedication to his job that he'd personally go after a soul, while others wonder just what was so special about this soul that he had to go get her himself.

But he doesn't elaborate anymore, stepping back to let his brothers handle the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally have all the details of the plot flushed out in my mind :)

A couple weeks have passed as Eva settles into her new form and the heat of arousal fades, cooling her desires down to a more manageable level. Now, looking to her sleeping form, cuddled sweetly against him, Aikka decides it's time to tell her the rules she'll be expected to follow. Her reaches out to pet her hair, tucking some loose strands behind her non pearced ear.  
"Eva, pet, it's time to wake up." He speaks softly. He's always gentle with her, at least when they're not making love. He doesn't know where the desire to treat her with such gentleness comes from, merely chalking it up to her being his.  
He looks to her breast as she takes a deeper breath, slowly waking from her sleep. She blinks slowly, lifting her head to look him in the eye. A beautiful smile graces her face.  
"Good morning my prince" she greets, her voice still holding a touch of sleepiness to it.

"Good morning," he smiles fondly, "you seem more like yourself again." He rest a hand on her cheek, running his thumb against her skin. She purrs, leaning into his touch.

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Yesterday when I woke you I was immediately met with searing kisses and nips as you trailed hungry fingers down my body. This is a much milder reaction." He smirks, hearing her giggle lightly. "And, as you seem to be back to yourself I think it's about time I set some rules for you."

She stops giggling, her eyes meeting his. "What kind of rules?"

"Well, first off, you are not allowed to sleep with anyone other then me. You belong to me and as such I will be the only one to enjoy your body. I will not share you." Despite knowing who he's talking to he expects an argument. She's a demon now, one from his court, a demon of lust like himself. He is surprised to see her smiles before she resumes cuddling against him.

"Okay, what else?"

He raises an eyebrow at her easy acceptance of that particular rule, but decides not to question it. "You will not be allowed to leave my chambers without my permission." Since the first rule went over so well he assumes this one would as well. What demon from his court wouldn't want to stay in his chambers? They we're made for him, and by extension beings like him.

He doesn't expect her to look back at him, a pout to her sweet lips. "But what if I get bored when you're not here?"

"I'm sure you can find ways to entertain yourself." He drawles. She only pouts more at him.

"But I'll still get bored, I've never liked staying in one place for too long. I've already been here for a few weeks and haven't left this room since getting here."

He narrows his eyes at her, "you've been a horny mess since getting here, and in case you've forgotten you are not a free demon, you are my property. You gave yourself to me, and in doing so agreed to follow my rules and commands."

"But," she tries to interrupt, only for him to growl, a clear warning.

"You got what you wanted from our deal, did you not?" She looks down sadly, nodding. "Then I don't want to hear any complaints. You are lucky, by demon standards. Do you know how many demons would wish to stay in the chambers of their court's prince? You are a demon of lust now, my chambers we're made to satisfy my taste and desires, I have no doubt you can entertain yourself."

He looks at her, cupping her cheek and making her look back at him. He frowns at the dejected look on her face. "But, if you behave and do not question me again, I will make sure you get out from time to time. I do not with for my chambers to become your prison."

He smiles as her ruby eyes brighten at those words, a smile coming back to her lips. She leans into his touch, turning to nuzzle his palm and kiss his wrist. He chuckles.

"There now, that's not so hard now, is it?" She looks to him smirking before she suddenly pounces, her lips crashing to his. His eyes widen at the suddenness, but quickly wraps his arms around her, a chuckle escaping his lips when their lips part.

"Hmm, perhaps you haven't fully returned to yourself yet, it seems I'll need to help you satisfy you again" Eva giggles, biting her lip sweetly before kissing him again. His hands easily and hungrily exploring her body, being just as attracted to her as he was when he first saw her.

...

 Eva sighs, laying alone in the too big bed. Ever since the day she was given her rules Aikka has been busy. He's been catching up on all the things he missed in the months he was with her. She knows that's a long time, but how much is there to really catch up on in Hell?

She's already explored several of the other rooms in his chambers, even gotten to spend some time with him in some, but that's only fun for so long. She wants out, she wants to explore. She hasn't been outside of these chambers, she doesn't even know what the rest of Hell looks like. Granted, it's probably not a pretty sight, but she lives here now, she wants to see it.

She's asked him almost every night for the past two weeks if he'd take her out to see some other part of Hell. Every time he sighs, tells her another time, once he's caught up with his work. She doesn't know how much longer she can take this boring daytime solitude.

...

Later that night when Aikka gets back to his chambers he finds his pet pouting on the bed. He sighs, already knowing this isn't going to start out as a fun night. He liked it better when she was still exploring the chambers and finding fun things she wanted to try. He strips as he walks over to her, climbing into bed once he's in nothing but his birthday suit. He pulls her to him, pressing his chest to her back as he kisses her neck.

"Another bored day pet?" He trails a hand up her stomach to cup her breast, lightly fondling it. She nods a little.

"How long do you think it's gonna be until you're caught up?"

"I was gone for a little under a year. Even with Jordan taking over while I was away there's still a lot to do. There's a list miles long of all the souls that have entered Hell in that time, souls who's torture is my responsibility to oversee. I have to pick the best demons for each job, and what kind of torture each soul deserves. Some are only here for little things, like flashing people. It's bad, but they don't deserve the worst punishments. Then there are the souls that end up here for rape and pedophilia. I like to specialize their torture to make sure it's as horrible as possible."

"Well, that at least explains what's taking so long. I was wondering what there was to catch up on in Hell. Though, for future reference, words like rape and pedophilia might want to be off limits words, unless you're trying to turn me off."

He chuckles, a hand trailing down her stomach, nearing her womanhood. "Noted, how about I just say what I plan to do to you tonight, hmm?" He purrs into her ear, fingers reaching their goal.

...

Eva tries to remain pacient as more weeks pass. She knows what he's doing, why he's busy, but even so that doesn't change how bored she gets stuck in his chambers alone all day. She wishes she could go out on her own, she's a demon now, she can take care of herself.

She sighs, sitting up. "Mayby, just a little walk would be okay?" What he doesn't know won't hurt him, or her hopefully. With that thought in mind she stands and heads out the bedroom doors, down the hallways. She's been here long enough to get a feel of the place and it's layout.

Before long she's standing in the entrance room, standing in front of the large wooden double doors that mark where she can and can't go. She could change her mind right now, she hasn't broken any rules yet. Once she so much as opens those doors she knows there will be no turning back. She won't be able to keep herself in these chambers anymore.

But really, she knows she made her choice already. She steps forwards, placing her hand to the doors and slowly opening them. She peeks her head out, looking for any signs that Aikka or one of his brothers might be around to spot her. She only sees a small handful of demons, none of with look like the brothers she's been told about.

She takes a step passed the doors, letting them slowly slide closed behinds her. No turning back now. She looks around the hall, taking in the new scenery as she starts to walk down the hall, not noticing the eyes of the other demons watching her. She doesn't realize what an odd sight she is, looking around like she's never been here before.

...

 She looks around, standing outside what she now knows is a large castle. What started as a little walk had turned into an exploration. She looks around, from the black ground beneath her feet to the smoky red sky above her. The castle sits above it all, upon a cliff that seems to overlook all of Hell.

She can see forest of dead trees among desserts of black and red sands. Giant stones, some larger then herself, lay scattered around the underworld. She can hear screams in the distance, but it seems the castle and the area around it is reserved for demon kind. She can't see far enough to see any of the souls being tortured.

She knows she should turn back now. She should go back to Aikka's chambers and hope he hasn't already learned of her little excursion. But she never was good at following rules. She stretches her wings out, fluttering them gently, getting used to the feel of them.

She's been here for weeks, months now, and has yet to fly. She flutters her with a little faster, increasing the speed and force slowly until her feet leave the ground. She smiles brightly at the achievement, spinning around before choosing a direction and flying.

She flies off the first cliff, the one where the castle rest, to one just below it. She left her feet touch the solid ground beneath them, giving her wings a rest already. New as they are they are not strong enough to take her far before tiring. She takes in her new surroundings.

She's in a clearing of sorts, a forest in front of her, curving around the place she's landed. Behind her lies the rock wall of the cliff, jagged and dangerous.

"Well, what do we have here? I've never seen you around before." Eva turns to the voice, seeing a male with tan skin and red hair that reaches his spiky shoulders. Large with sprout from his back, but they don't look as nice and smooth as Aikka's.

She smiles politely, "oh, hello. I'm Eva, nice to meet you."

He stops and stares at her, an eyebrow raised. She guesses that's not how demons greet each other. It seems not to matter much as he shrugs and smirks, walking towards her.

"You're from the lust court, aren't you? What are you doing in part of pride territory?"

"Um, I was just looking around." She hopes that's okay. Aikka never said anything about territories, she hopes she's allowed here. She's going to be in enough trouble for leaving the chambers.

He looks her over, licking his lips. "Ah, I see, a lusty little demoness looking for a good time. Well, you couldn't pick a better place then pride territory." He takes a step towards her, her mind connecting the dots between his words and actions. She shakes her head.

"Oh, no, it's not like that." She takes a step back, only for him to follow, chuckling at her words.

"There's no reason to be shy, just relax. I'll show you a real good time."

...

Aikka is busy, looking over one of the souls on his long, long list when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He sighs, looking up to find Jordan. He raises an eyebrow.

"Well, this must be important if you're the one interrupting me and not some lower level demon. What has brought you here dearest brother?"

"Some of my demons told me they saw a female demoness leaving your chambers not too long ago." Aikka's eyes widen. He and Jordan both know the only demoness that's been in his chamber recently is Eva. He growls.

"Did they see which way she went?"

Jordan nods, "yeah, from the sounds of it she should be in pride territory. She drew some attention to herself. If you're to busy I can go and get her for you."

Aikka shakes his head, standing. "No, but thank you dearest brother. I appreciate you taking the time to tell me. I will go and fetch my naughty pet, you should return to your work." He knows Jordan's behind a bit as well from taking the time to run his court while he was away, he couldn't ask for more from him.

Jordan nods, wishing him good luck before leaving.

...

The demon has Eva pinned against the cliff wall, sharp, jagged rocks digging into her back. He practically purs at her, the sound more predatory then she's ever heard it.

"Look, I'm really not here for, for this. I was just looking around."

"Well, I guess you got lucky then." He smiles, flashing his sharp teeth. His hands each out, grabbing her hips and yanking him towards her. She squeaks as she feels his manhood grinding against her. She presses her hands to his chest, trying to push him away.

"Stop! I don't want this!" At that he growls, one hand snaking around her while the other releases her hip to smack her.

"You're a lust demon, aren't you? All you lust demons are the same, dirty little whores with nothing but sex on your brains. So shut up and stop complaining! You're lucky you caught me in a good mood bitch!"

 Eva shakes her head, still trying to push him off. "No! You're wrong! Stop!"

"Fucking dumb bitch! Shut up and take it you lust demon slut!" He grabs at her shirt, about to rip it off her when a growl sounds behind him. Before he has a chance to react he is ripped off of her and thrown to the ground. "What the fuck?!"

He glares at the newcomer, about to tell him off, when his eyes land on the prince of lust. "Um, your Highness," before he can get another word out the prince lunges for him, blue eyes glowing with rage.

He doesn't fight back against the fist and claws that meet his skin. He knows better, no one ever fights back against on of the princes. His skin bruises and bleeds, his bones snap as they break. The prince's rage blinds him, there's no end in sight. Just when the pride demon thinks he's going to die he hears it, her.

"Aikka! Aikka, I'm okay! He's learned his lesson! You can stop now!"

Who the hell does this girl think she is? Telling a prince what to do? But surprisingly Aikka stops, turning to her. He expects her to be told off, but all the prince does is glare at her before turning back to him.

"You are lucky she's here to save you, don't ever let me catch you trying to force yourself on one from my court, or any others, again. If I hear of you doing that I will kill you, understand?"

He nods quickly. The prince finally gets off of him, walking over to the girl. He pulls her into his arms, she wraps hers around his neck, pressing her face into his chest. He spreads his wings and flies off with her.

...

Once back in his chambers Aikka growls at her. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been hurt! You were almost rapped for fucks sake! Why did you leave the chambers?"

Eva looks at him, tears filling her eyes, the proof that she once had a human soul. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. I should have listened." He growls in frustration. As angry as he is there's no point fighting someone who won't fight back.

"Yes, you should have, and if you ever break my rules again you won't have the luxury of roaming the chambers, there are plenty of chains around I could use to make sure you never leave alone again." She nods in understanding, wipeing her eyes.

He forces himself to calm down. "Take that shirt off and lay on the bed. I'll get something for your back." She nods again, turning to go to the bed as she strips her shirt off. He goes to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

He comes back to the room, sitting next to her before opening the kit. He disinfects the cuts, not saying a word as she hisses from the sting. They don't have anything for pain in the underworld, but at least he can clean and bandage her minor injuries. They aren't too bad, he finishes quickly.

He sets the kit aside before pulling her into his arms and holding her close. She curls and snuggles against him.

"Eva?"

"Hmm?"

"You should refrain from stepping in in the future. It looks bad if I allow my pet to undermine me like that." She nods.

"Okay, sorry." She says, almost sounding tired. He supposes she's had a long day. He pets her hair, allowing her to drift off to sleep before laying her down. He drapes a light sheet over her before kissing her sleeping lips and leaving to get back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, things have been a bit hectic in my rl recently.

Jordan sighs, looking through the names of those he is charged with punishing. None seem good enough to be his pet, not a single one is able to catch his eye. He pouts, feeling more resigned with each soul.

"Why does Aikka get all the luck? Getting the perfect pet without even looking." He grumbles, continuing down the list for a while before groaning. "I'm not getting anywhere with this," he looks over to one of his assistance, "I'm gonna go for a walk. Maybe some time outside will help my search."

The assistant nods, "of course sire. Would you like me to accompany you?" She asks.

"Sure, Alaneth," Jordan smiles at the demoness that's been with him since his creation, knowing she likes to get out every once in a while as well.

...

 The two walk through the far corners of Jordan's territory, observing the demons at work. They watch petty thieves fed what they once stole, no matter how inedible the item, and some greedy souls drowned in what they once wanted. The demons at work seemed to be trying to show off or impress their prince, not seeming to notice his attention was more on the tortured souls.

"Hmm, what is that one in for?" Jordan asks, looking towards a young male strapped to a treadmill.

"Ah, it appears he was envious of his more athletic schoolmates. He was perfectly healthy and could have worked towards becoming just as fit as them, but he was more interested in reading. There's nothing wrong with that of course, but he took his envy a bit too far, attempting to abduct one of his classmates at gunpoint. Said classmate took self defense classes though and easily unarmed him, but the gun he'd had went off and he was the one hit. Now he will be made to exercise for the rest of eternity without ever getting any fitter, that is, unless you have any interest in him, sire?"

Jordan shakes his head, "no, he doesn't sound stable enough to make a good pet. Let's keep looking."

"As you wish, sire."

...

"Brother, what has you out of bed?" Ondai asked as he entered his brother's chambers to see the Sloth prince looking through books.

"I decided to have a leisurely reading time."

"Ah, I see. What are you reading about?"

"Necromancers."

Ondai smiles, "it seems great minds think alike, mind if I join you in your research?" At Sul's uninterested shrug he moves to look through the books, picking one out before taking a seat across from Sul to start reading.

...

 Eva laid, sprawled out in bed. She was bored again, but at least Aikka would be back soon. She hopped she could ask him some questions about Hell.

She was still in trouble after her little stunt yesterday and wasn't allowed to leave the bed chambers until the cuts on her back healed, so she couldn't go looking for any answers in the rest of the chambers. She knew there was a library in here somewhere, but she wasn't going to push her luck trying to find it. So that just left waiting. Boring, boring waiting until Aikka got back.

...

When Aikka finally returned to his bed chambers it was to the sound of a groan followed by "waiting is sooo boring." He chuckled, immediately catching her attention. With a raised eyebrow he asked, "and what, my sweet pet, have you been waiting for?"

Eva sits up, turning to him with a bright smile. "Aikka! You're back!"

He smiles at her, taking a seat besides her on the bed. He chuckles again as she cuddles against him, her wings wrapping themselves around him in her affections. He nuzzles her forehead, resting an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, this is certainly better then yesterday's actions. Now, why don't you tell me what you've been waiting for? Unless you've just been waiting to shower me with your affection."

Eva giggles, cuddling closer for a moment before she starts. "I actually had some questions. Like, how are demons supposed to act? And what are the territories?"

He stills at that, raising an eyebrow at her. "Where, my sweet little pet, did you hear about the territories?" He asks, watching her as she bites her lips and avoids meeting his eyes. He sighs, gently cupping her cheek and lifting her face. He looks her in the eyes as he speaks, "you are not in trouble, at least no more then you already were. I will not get mad at you for your answer."

He waits, watching as her eyes finally focus on him instead of something below or behind him.

"Well, that demon from yesterday mentioned that I was in pride territory. I didn't know at the time if I'd be in more trouble being there. It sounded like I wasn't supposed to be there at first, but then when he'd thought I'd come there for, well, you know,"she avoids his eyes again, "it seemed like it was alright. I know I'm not supposed to go there or anywhere else right now, not without permission, but it got me wondering what the rules are here."

Aikka looks at her thoughtfully, taking that in. "Well, I had planned on teaching you before showing you around." he sighs a little, "though since you've already shown yourself around I might as well go over the basics with you.

Now, I assume you know that there are 7 princes of Hell, correct?" At her nod he continues, "well, we each have out own vast territories. We are currently in the center of Hell. Father's chamber's are at the very center, and each prince has his own chambers around that. Our territories spread out from there, so whichever way someone goes from here could easily take them to another territory.

But, you shouldn't go wandering in other territories. We demons can be very territorial. If you'd wandered into Wrath territory for example you could have been, at best, seriously injured. But, if you'd wandered into Sloth territory you would have mostly been ignored, down side there is you'd have likely gotten stuck in quicksand and no one would have come to help. Different territories have different environments, different threats. Even if you had wandered into Lust territory you would have most likely been seduced. Unlike that moronic Pride demon my court would have gotten whatever they wanted from you, and they'd have left you begging for more."

Eva blushes at that before commenting, "for someone who doesn't want or plan on sharing me you sound very proud of that fact."

"In that scenario the only one I'd be mad at is you, and you would have been unharmed." She smiles, leaning up to give him a kiss. He blinks in confusion. "Not that I mind, but what exactly was that for?"

"For caring about my safety." She nuzzles her face into his neck, adding "and just so you know, you're the only one I'd be begging for. I know who I gave myself to." He smirks, a sound like a purred growl coming from him.

"On that note, I think I'll show you how we lust demons behave."

...

"Did you hear?" A gluttonous demoness asked her companion as they sat around the bar counter, a foaming mug in hand.

"Hear what?" Asked the inquisitive demon next to her, clearly a greed demon.

"It seems the Prince of Envy was looking for a pet today."

"A... Pet?" He asks, making sure he heard that right. She nods eagerly.

"Yeah, my friend Janna saw him while she was working, she's a member of his court. She overheard him and his right hand Alaneth as they passed by, observing some of the souls being tortured."

"But... Why would he want a pet?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's so close to the Prince of Lust he must have developed a high sexual appetite, I doubt he wants to go that long without someone to play with again.

A few seats away glass shatters, all eyes turning to see an injured Pride demon, one hand now soaked with alcohol and blood from where the broken glass stuck into his flesh. Without a word he gets up and leaves.

 

"Huh? Wonder what that was about?"

"No idea."

...

"That bitch was his pet." The red head punches a dead tree. "Why weren't we told about that? And," he remembers how she stopped the prince from killing him, "he listened to her? Why the fuck would he listen to her if she's just his pet?"

"Because she's making him weak." He turns to see who's there, seeing three other demons.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? This is pride territory, none of you are pride demons."

"No, but we care about the state of Hell." One, a sloth demoness, says.

"And this pet is going to weaken Hell by weakening the princes, one by one." A male, this one from Greed, adds.

"The Prince of Envy is already seeking out his own pet thanks to her, one that will weaken him as well."

"But we won't allow that!" The third, a male from wrath, booms out.

"So, wounded pride demon, would you like to help us secure the state of Hell?" The sloth one finishes.

The Pride demon looks to his still bloody hand, growling. "Count me in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alaneth - pronounce Al (like Aladdin), on, eth (like in beth)
> 
> Sometime in the middle of this I was informed by one of my relatives that I've apparently been coughing for 2 months now. -.- the "joys" of being sick.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning finds Sul and Ondai at Aikka's chamber doors. They know their younger brother will be the most likely to let them in before he has to leave for his work, instead of after when he'd likely be bust with his pet or another demoness. They are greeted to the sight of a half naked Aikka when he finally opens the door, which is honestly more then they thought he'd be this early in the morning.

"Brothers, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" He asks in a teasing tone.

"We were hopping we could meet your new pet." Ondai voiced.

Aikka raises an eyebrow, "oh? Why is that?"

"We wish to know exactly why she was such a powerful necromancer. My books can only get us so far alone." Sul answered, almost sounding annoyed. Aikka seems to think about this, his own curiosity winning out. He steps aside to allow his brothers entrance before leading them to his bed chambers where he left her sleeping.

He smiles at the sight of her curled up in his bed, her own wings wrapped around her. He gets back on the bed, climbing over her. His smile quickly turning into a smirk as he speaks, his lips right next to her ear.

"Eva, pet, it's time to wake up." He nips her ear as she attempts to pull a pillow over her head. "Oh no my pet, when I say it's time to get up I mean it."

She groans, closing her eyes tighter for a moment before slowly blinking them awake. She looks up at him, a delicious looking pout on her lips.

"I thought you said I could sleep in after all we did last night."

"I know pet, you will get to sleep more later, but for now it seems we have some unexpected guest."

"Huh?" Her eyes widen slightly, blinking a few times as she tilts her head to the side. She turns her head to the side, finally taking notice of the other two in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you. I guess I only have eyes for one demon." She tries to joke, earning a very pleased purr from said demon.

"I suppose that is acceptable, you are forgiven this time." One says, though his tone doesn't sound very forgiving. Aikka climbs off of her, still sitting by her on the bed. She sits up, holding the sheets around her otherwise exposed breast. She wraps her wings around herself for extra protection, having no interest in giving these two a show. She looks two Aikka, waiting for the introductions, earning a pleased smile from him before he begins.

"Eva, these are two of my brothers. Sul," he gestures with a hand to the bored looking male, "the prince of Sloth, and Ondai," he gestures to the one that first spoke to her, "the prince of Greed."

"Oh," her eyes widen again, and she quickly bows her head to them in respect, "well then, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Ondai rolls his eyes at her use of the word pleasure. Typical of a lust demon. "Yes, you are lucky we deem you worthy of our presence." Aikka almost glares at his brother for that comment.

"Brother, I grow bored with these tedious introductions, shall we hurry on to our main objective?"

"Yes, I would appreciate that as well."

Eva looks looks between the two, turning to Aikka as he sighs. "Of course brothers," he turns to Eva, "Eva, precious, my brothers actually wished to talk with you about some things. It seems they have some questions for you."

"Oh, okay." She looks to Sul and Ondai, "what would you like to ask me?" They look at each other before Ondai nods, taking the lead.

"When did you first start practicing necromancy?"

"Well, I started actively practicing around a year before I met Aikka I believe."

Though they try none of them can stop their eyes from widening, at least the slightest bit, at that knowledge. They hadn't expected her to be so new to it. Ondai is the first to recover from the shock, asking her more and more questions. At first it seems like every answeranswer she gives leads them to more questions. Until they learn about her mother, and what her spectral form had said to her upon her first time summoning her.

"Interesting. Very interesting. And you don't know why she said that?"

"No, I was really confused and upset by it though." She looks down dejectedly.

"But it seems like her prediction of sorts was accurate, was it not?"

Eva seems to think about that for a moment, before slowly nodding. "Yeah, I guess it was."

Ondai looks over at Sul. Eva tilts her head as they seem to have some kind of silent conversation. She looks to Aikka, hopping for some kind of explanation, only to find him looking at his brothers with the same curious and thoughtful expression as them.

"Alright," her head snaps back to ondai at the sound of his voice. "I think we have all the information we need for now. I only have one request."

"Oh?" Eva tilts her head, waiting nervously.

"Would you mind allowing us to take a sample of your blood?"

"Um, I guess not."

...

 "So, what exactly are we doing here?" Jubel asked, sounding annoyed as he looked around at their location. He was a pride demon in the slums of Hell, a place most self respecting demons ignored. It wasn't up to anyone's taste, the only prince willing to claim this territory was Furter, and wasn't that saying something.

The petite Sloth demoness swatted at his arm, glaring at him with her big black eyes. "Will you hush? Your whining is getting boring."

He glares at her, "I'd _hush,_ as you put it, if you'd answer my question already."

She merely shakes her head, her antennas swaying with the motion. "Just keep quiet and follow me, you'll see soon enough."

He growls at her impatiently, quickly growing frustrated with this new group he's joined. It's a wonder he's not a wrath demon with how quickly he loses his patience.

...

After another hour of walking they reach their destination, a worn down looking shack of a house that only serves to further frustrate Jubel.

"This is what we came all the way out here for?" He growls. She sighs, shaking her head.

"Really, as the Sloth demoness here I should be the one complaining, and believe me, I normally am. I hate having to come all the way out here, but it is necessary. Now, as I've said before, hush and follow, you'll see why we're here soon enough. Now come on." She walks over to the door, knocking once, then two times, then three, then two more. Jubel raises an eyebrow at the behavior just as the door opens, revealing a Gluttony demoness.

She smiles brightly at the annoying Sloth demoness. "Sothel, so glad you could make it, and I see you brought a new friend." He scoffs at that, but she continues. "Come on in, both of you." She ushers them in, closing the door quickly behind them.

Jubel looks around, spotting the other two demons from before, along with a Lust demon, along with a male and female from the court of Envy. The Gluttony demoness steps forward, a large smile on her face.

"Now, is this everyone?" She asks, earning a nod from everyone.

"Yes, Mimel and Fume we're unable to make this meeting do to other responsibilities." The Lust demon says. The overly cheerful demoness nods in understanding.

"What a shame, they'll just have to catch the next meeting. Well, since we're all here at least, how about we go to the basement and continue our little project?" At receiving nods from the rest of them she leads the way to her basement. Jubel looks to Sothel, waiting for an explanation. She merely smirks.

The basement door is locked behind them as they all file in. Jubel stares at what appears to be some kind of table, or maybe a bed, in the middle of the room. There's something, or someone, on it, but whoever or whatever they are is covered by a sheet.

"Falavin, Varus, have you learned anything more about what Prince Jordan is looking for in his own pet?" The Gluttony demoness asks as she moves around the table, grabbing viels and bottles of things. The two from Envy both nod.

"Yes, we think we have." The male says.

"He seems to be looking for someone whose sins are mild, who would follow his commands without much question." The female explains.

"And it wouldn't hurt if they had a sexual appetite." That comes from the lust demon as he licks his lips, hungrily dyeing the two from envy. His comment earns an amused chuckle from the Gluttony demoness.

"Yes, yes, of course Darvin, we know. Now," her smile turns devious as she pulls back the sheet. "Shall we get to work?"

Jubel's eyes widen as he stares at what looks like a young human woman laying on the table. She almost looks like she could be sleeping, if it weren't for how still she was.

"What is Hell?"

"This is our project. We've created this human body, free of sin. Now we just need to create an artificial soul for her." Sothel explains.

"That's why we needed you. If we're going to succeed we need a pure demon from each of the courts to add their own essence to the mix." The Greed demon explains.

"Since she has to seem like a human soul, and humans have a little of each sin in them." The demoness from Envy explains.

Jubel looks to the fake, contemplating this. "What are you going to do with her after she's finished?"

"So glad you asked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okays, so I intended on this going up a lot earlier. I guess I got distracted. I'll try to do better. I'd like to hurry and finish this and my horror series as soon as possible.
> 
> Character names
> 
> Jubel, pronounced like Jew-Bell. Idk why I gave him a pretty name.  
> Sothel, pronounced So like the word, th like in the, and el like L
> 
> I'll do the rest of the name pronunciations in the morning, it's late and I just want to post this chapter finally.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, is the soul ready yet?" Jubel asked. He'd been coming here for the past week to add the essence of pride to this creation and he was really getting sick of the place. The Gluttony demoness, Drura, was inspecting it with a wide smile.

"I believe so, all we have to do is place it in it's new host."

"Great, then let's get on with it." He demanded, only for her to shake her head.

"Now, now, Jubel. We need one member of each court to be present for that, we've told you that before. We'll just need you to make one more trip here tomorrow, and we can go ahead with the plan."

He growled in annoyance, "fine, can I go now?"

"Of course," she smiled at him, "just be back tomorrow. I'll let the others know." He didn't respond to her, turning and walking away as soon as she was finished talking. He couldn't wait for this to be over, he couldn't stand this place.

...

The next day he went back, as much as he didn't want to. He agreed to do with, so no matter how much he hated it his pride wouldn't let him stop just because he didn't like the location. That would be pathetic. So, he came bath, knocking and waiting impatiently by the door until Drura let him in.

She led him straight to the basement where the others we're waiting already. Sothel and Rakus were the first he noticed, as they'd been the ones to first approach him, along with Harbarth. It seemed like Fume was taking his place for Greed. He then noticed Varus from Envy standing next to a Lust demoness, he guessed Mimel. She was the only one he'd yet to meet.

"Alright everyone, we're all here, so let's get in our places." Drura announced as she got to her place. He rolled his eyes but took his place around the table. It wasn't long before everyone was in place.

Drura, being the closest to the artificial soul, picked up the glass jar it was in. Opening the jar carefully she placed it next to the body. Once that was done everyone held out their arms towards it, but not close enough to touch. They couldn't touch it with their bare hands, only with their magic.

They each sent out their own magic, the soul reacting to that which created it. They lifted it slowly, moving it over the body, before slowly lowering it. From here one of two things could happen. The body could melt away, decaying into nothing but bodily fluids, and the soul would break apart and fade. That was the worst possible outcome. 

They held their breath, all hoping the soul would accept the body as it's host.

 The body glowed, the colors of their essences pulsing through it until finally settling. The body held firm, solid, and began to breath. They all simultaneously let out the breath they'd been holding. It was done, she was done.

Long eyelashes fluttered open to reveal stunning green eyes. She looked around before slowly sitting up.

"Where am I? Who are all of you? Who am I?" Drura, unsurprisingly, was the one to answer her.

"We are your makers, you are in your birthplace, and you have yet to be named." They all see as the new being takes the information in.

"I see," she says slowly, pausing between her words. "Will you name me soon? Or would I be able to name myself? I would like to know what to go by as soon as possible if you don't mind." Drura looks around at everyone else to get their input.

"What would you even call yourself? You've been alive all of 5 seconds." Jubel pipes in. She looks at him and seems to think.

"Hmm, if I may choose, I think I would choose a name like Jade, after the stone. It is a precious stone, is it not? And, I know I've yet to look in a mirror, but somehow I know Jades would match my eyes."

"Oh, yes, they would. You'd look good in green." Varus voiced.

"But not as good as she looks in nothing." Mimel added, eyeing Jade. Jubel rolled his eyes, noticing he wasn't the only one doing so.

"Okay, great, she has a first name, now what?" Jubel asked, realizing for the first time that he doesn't know what their plan is. Why did they go out of their way to do this? Why do they need a human?

"Now, we train her." Rakus said.

"Train her for what though?" He looked over to the larger male.

"How to get Prince Jordan's attention." Mimel purrs.

"How to act like the perfect pet for him." Varus adds.

"How to lay in wait." Sothel smiles deviously.

"And how to eliminate her target." Rakus finishes.

...

It takes about a month to get Jade Kalista Rosalind trained and ready, and for Falaven and Varus to somehow get her on their prince's records. According to them today was the day.

...

Jordan resist the urge to sigh as he goes through his list when something catches his eyes. A Jade K. Rosalind. He looks through her surprising short file.

She was envious of the girls at her school for their beauty, so she tried to emulate them. She started with just dieting and exercising, but eventually became obsessed. She became consumed by her quest for beauty, going so far as to take drugs to help her keep the new body she made. She ended up over dosing.

Jordan raised an eyebrow, her story sounded more tragic then vile. She barely met the criteria for Hell. Jordan looked over to Alaneth.

"I think it's time for another trip out." She looks up at him.

"Really sire? Have you found someone of interest?" She asks. He looks back at the name, smiling.

"I think I have."

...

Jordan looks over at the young woman. His demons don't seem to have started her torture. It seems they're not sure what to do with someone with such minor offences. He steps closer to her, taking in her appearance.

She was an average height, a B cup bust. Nothing too extra. But she was thin, so her bust stood out more. Her skin was beautiful, obviously well moisturized. It looked as soft as a newborn's.

She had long, silky looking blonde hair that went down her back in waves. He could easily see himself running his fingers through that hair. Her body, while average in some places, was still pleasing to look at. But when he got to her face he was speechless.

Her fair toned cheeks were dusted with just the right amount of blush, he couldn't tell if it was makeup or if it was really natural. Her pouty pink lips drew his attention when she sucked the bottom in. From there his eyes moved up, to her button nose, up to her eyes. They were stunning, framed by long eyelashes, just begging him to take her out of here.

He turned to the demons discussing what to do with her, raising his hand to them in a stop motion. They immediately stop talking, turning to him. "I'll be taking this one back with me." They nod, bowing.

"Of course Sire."

He turns back to the woman, holding out his hand to her. She looks at him, then his hand, before hesitantly taking his hand.

...

Falaven and Varus smile at each other, seeing their project being escorted by the prince on Envy himself back to his chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

Jordan brought Jade to his chambers, setting her down in the living quarters. Her green eyes looked up at him questioningly. "Wh-who are you? Where are we?" She asks, her voice soft.

"I guess no one gave you the run down, huh?" At her head shake he rubs the back of his neck. "Right, so, yeah, you're not gonna like this, no one ever does, but we're in Hell."

"Hell? But what did I do that was bad enough to get sent here?" She asks, her voice rising slightly in apparent panic.

"That's the thing, you barely did anything, just the bare minimum required to get sent here, to my domain."

"You're domain?" Her eyes widen as she takes a set back. Jordan smirks, nodding as he stretches his wings, seeing her eyes follow the movement.

"Yup, you probably already figured I'm not human, but I guess beyond that you wouldn't know me. I'm Jordan, prince of Envy. You were just envious of others to get sent here, but honestly I don't think you should be here. Hell is more for those that hurt others, not themselves. So, that puts me and my demons that would have normally been punishing you in a bind.

We don't know how to best punish you, you kind of did that yourself in life. I don't think anyone from my court would even want to punish you. It's no fun for them if you didn't really earn it. But, luckily for you, I've actually had my eyes out for someone like you for a little while now."

"Someone like me?" She tilts her head and he nods.

"Yup, I didn't think I'd ever be lucky enough to find anyone like you, but I kept my eyes open just in case. I have been wanting a pet, someone to do as I say, someone to keep my bed warm while I'm out and be waiting for me when I get back. I think you'd be perfect, but, of course, the choice is yours."

"Mine?" She looks genuinely surprised. "I get to choose?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not gonna force you. It's totally up to you, but I'm offering you a good deal. If you accept I can keep you safe, you'll be unharmed and taken care of. If you don't I'll have to take you back where we just were, and someone will have to figure out how to punish you for the rest of eternity."

"It sound like too good of an offer." She bites her bottom lip.

"Well, there'd be lots of sex involved if that evens it out any for you." He shrugs, catching her blush. "So, what do you say?" He watches her face as she thinks about it.

"It doesn't feel like much of a choice. It's either agree to have sex with you whenever you want, or get 'punished', as you put it, for as long as my soul exist."

He stares at her, kind of blank faced, "well, yeah, it sounds bad when you put it that way." He curses himself mentally. He hadn't seen that turn around coming. "But it's not as bad as you make it sound. I'm not gonna hold you down or anything like that. I'm not turned on by rape." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, I get how you might think that, but really, I'm not into that. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, I just figure, eventually you would?"

"You're not as confident as I'd expect a prince, let alone a prince of Hell, to be."

Jordan pouts before giving her a flat look. "You know, I get that enough from my brother, I don't need it from a potential pet." She smirks.

"Well, I might not make the best pet then. I'm not some doe eyed innocent, I have more personality then that." He sighs, shaking his head.

"So, am I taking you back or will I be seeing more of your personality?"

"Hmm, I think you'll be seeing more of it." She walks over to him, draping her arms around her neck. "And there are other areas where I'm less then innocent that I don't mind exploring more." Jordan blushes, looking straight at her.

"How did you end up here and not in my brother's territory?" He doesn't get an answer, instead getting a dominating kiss. He kisses back, deepening it as he takes control. When they pull away she's panting, not as used to this as he is. "Okay, that was hot and all, but I get dominated enough by my brother too, and I am not going to submit to my own pet. At least not so soon into this, maybe another time though?"

"So, you're a, switch?" She pants out, still catching her breath. He nods before kissing her again, scooping her up as he carries her to his bed chambers. She runs her hands through his hair, for now letting him take her wherever he deems fit. Dravin and Mimel already prepared her for anything he could ever want to do with her. It doesn't matter how or where he has her, as long as he tires himself out enough to stay asleep afterwards.

...

Hours later finds the two still in bed, Jordan snoring away as Jade watches him. Her face is neutral, as though she felt nothing. She stayed, sitting up in bed, for several long moments, only moving when she was satisfied that he wouldn't wake up. She carefully pulls the covers off herself before sliding off the bed.

She wiggles her toes on the soft plush carpet, looking down. She hasn't ever felt anything so soft before, and she knows she won't get another chance. She glances at Jordan, slowly walking around the room. She looks around, scanning the room's contents. Her eyes land on a letter opener sitting on his desk.

She doesn't bother asking herself why he has a letter opener as she walks towards it. She was already informed that the princes had many things they didn't need. She reaches out, running her fingers over the dull metal blade before taking it into her hand. It will do for her purposes.

She looks back to Jordan, slowly advancing towards him. She climbs back onto the bed, carefull not to disturb him even as she straddles him. A sleepy smile spreads across his face as she raises the blade high. She doesn't hesitate as she swings it down.

Jordan's eyes fly open as a scream is torn from his lips. He grabs her wrist, gasping as he forces her off. Blood pools around the wound in his chest. He stares at her, hurt in his eyes and fury in hers.

"Why aren't you dead? They said you'd be dead!" She screamed at him.

"Who? Who said that? Why would you do this?"

She leans in close, a sneer on her face as she all but hisses out, "it's what I was made for. It's the reason I exist. You're a weak link."

"Is that so?" He frowns, taking that in before head butting her. She gasps before falling into unconsciousness. He let's her go, a hand going to his chest to try to stop the blood. He gets up, stumbling out of his bed chambers and through the halls.

"Alaneth! Aikka!" He yells as he tries to hurry through the halls and out of his chambers. He's relieved when he finally gets out that they're both there, along with his other brothers.

"My prince!" Alaneth gasps, rushing to his side, one of her hands pressing over his, helping him put pressure on the wound.

"We heard you scream, what happened?" Aikka demanded, looking as furious as he sounded.

"She tried to kill me. Someone told her I'd die if she stabbed me." Everyone present stills at that.

"Someone? Did she say who?" Ondai asks. Jordan shakes his head.

"No, she just said they. She said I was a weak link apparently." He growls, almost surprised when Kross and Toros join him in that.

"It sounds like we have a conspiracy on our hands." Sul states.

"I knocked her out. She's in my bed chambers now." Jordan says quickly, not sure how much longer he'll be able to stay conscious.

"We'll fetch her." Kross growls out, getting a small nod from Jordan.

"Don't kill her. After I'm fixed up I want to show her just how wrong she was, and then the rest of them, whoever they are." His brothers nod before hurrying off. Aikka quickly takes Jordan into his arms, taking him back in while ordering Alaneth to get the medical supplies they'll need.

Sul and Ondai follow him in to help treat their youngest brother, Furter running off exclaiming that he has the largest stock of medical supplies and he'll bring extra in case they need it.

They may not all be close, but they were still brothers, and more importantly they were a force of sin and darkness. When one of them was targeted it was not only as though they were all targeted, but as though they were all insulted.

Only a fool insulted a prince of Hell. Only someone with a death wish insulted them all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little choppy at first.

When Jade came to she was strung up in a dark room. Her arms and legs were spread wide, suspending her in the air. She could feel the cold heavy metal almost cutting into her skin. She glared into the darkness before a smirk formed on her lips.

"I know someone's there. Tell me," her voice taunted, "did I complete my mission? Is the weak prince of envy dead?"

Something cuts through the air from behind her. She hears it before she feels it, but not soon enough to brace herself. A scream rips itself from her throat as it strike her back. She can feel the warm blood start to ooze from her wound.

"For your sake, you're lucky he survived." Someone says from the darkness. "Now, who are you really? Who are you working with?"

"Why should I tell you?" She sneers. Again a scream is ripped from her throat as her back is struck once more.

"Because we know many ways to make you scream." The voice threatens, but Jade only laughs.

"You won't get anything out of me. My time was limited from the start, so I don't care what you do to me." She taunts, holding her head up, nose in the air. The first voice growls, only for a second voice to speak up.

"We have other ways of making you talk, we don't even have to make you scream."

...

Jordan groans in his sleep, wincing when he tries to move. Alaneth places a hot washcloth to his forehead almost fretfully. "He will be alright, won't he?" She asks, looking up at Aikka, who is the only one still with her and her prince.

"Yes, luckily his assailant just assumed demon biology was the same as human biology when her partners told her to stab him in the heart." Alaneth nods, not looking at the prince of lust when she hears the cold tone in his voice. Since her prince was so close to the other she'd had many interactions with Aikka, but she'd never heard him take that tone before.

"I would like to take him to my chambers." She startles, looking up in surprise at the statement.

"Your Highness? Why? I assure you he'll be perfectly safe in my care-" Aikka holds up a hand to silence her.

"I know you would watch over him like a hawk, I have known you long enough to know of your loyalty to him. It is not a matter of little faith or trust in you, I merely wish to keep my dearest brother close after suck an event." She calms at that, nodding slowly.

"Yes, of course. I can understand that." She nods a little firmer, looking determined, "then I will take over his responsibilities while he recuperates. I trust your new pet will watch him while you work, but should either of you need any assistance please be sure to call on me."

Aikka smiles, nodding. "Of course, thank you Alaneth."

...

"How peculiar," Ondai mused, examining a sample of Eva's blood. Sul looks up from his own research.

"Have you found something brother?"

"I believe I have. Where would I find your books on reincarnation and forced reincarnation?" Sul raises a nonexistent eyebrow before pointing in the direction the books should be. "Thank you." Ondai says before heading in that direaction.

...

Later, after Jordan was moved to Aikka's chambers, and while Jade was being tortured, a small group of demons met up in secret.

"So, did she succeed?" Harbarth asked quietly, running a hand through his long silky green hair, acting as though he wasn't too concerned. Mimel practically bounced beside him where she stood. As their hulking friend began to smile she beamed.

"Yes, she did very well. Mine and Jubel's princes are taking care of her as we speak." Rakus said.

"Good, I'll be sure to pass on the news to Jubel and Fume."

"And I'll tell Dravin and Sothel."

"And Falaven and Varus will likely hear about it from Alaneth." They all nodded before dispersing.

...

2 weeks pass, during which time Toros and Kross used everything at their disposal to break the would be assassin. She currently lied, panting, on a metal slab. Her hands and legs we're bound and wires ran all over her, connecting to her in places.

"Tell us who you're working for!"Kross roared in frustratio, leaning over her. She smirked up at him, having the nerve to laugh in his face. He growled, pulling away before pressing a button on a nearby remote. Jade screamed as electricity ran through her. She didn't know how long they'd been at it, but she could feel that her body wouldn't last much longer. They warned her, her body could only take so much.

Kross stopped suddenly, staring at her as her feet started breaking apart, globs of flesh falling off of her as her bones cracked and snapped. She gasped, her eyes welling with tears. They'd warned her about everything but this. She thought she'd die before her body failed her.

She felt every tear of her skin, every break of her bones. She felt as her organs started to fail her, all too slowly for her liking. She hurt, worse then what they'd been doing to her.

"What is this?" Kross bellowed, stepping away from the dying girl. With the last of her strength she turned her head to look at him, smirking through the tears.

"My time has reached it's limit," she can feel her teeth start to rot in her jaw, cracking and chipping even as she speaks her last words. "You've" the flesh on one of her cheeks melts off, sliding down to the ground with a sickening slush sound.

"Lost." She barely manages the last word as her jaw snaps off, joining the glob of skin that used to be her cheek, snapping to pieces on the landing. Blood fills her vision just as her eyes pop out, peace only coming to her when her chest melts away, ribs breaking, allowing her heart to fall from her chest and smack to the ground.

Even as her short life ends, her body doesn't still as what's left of it continues to decompose. A small light rises from the mess, looking like it might fade any second. Kross turns, running to the door, shouting, "someone get Sul and Ondai! Immediately!"

...

"What is this?" Ondai asked, staring at the pile of rotting flesh and bones. Sul took out a small jar, carefully calling the fragile light into it. He turns to look at Kross and Ondai, a grave look on his face.

"We need to call a meeting, right now. This is the product of forbidden magic." Ondai stills while Kross moves to call the meeting.

...

Eva and Jordan are lounging together on a couch, each reading a book as Aikka walks in, going over some papers. Jordan looks up, about to make a joke about him bringing work home with him when a loud sound echos through the chambers. Eva covers her ears as both princes freeze before looking at each other.

"What was that?" Eva asks once the sound stops, looking between the brothers. Aikka strides over to them, setting his papers down to offer Jordan a hand up.

"That was a meeting call. It is most likely something to do with the would be assassin." Eva's eyes widen and she immediately looks to Jordan, to the just barely there mark still on his chest.

"We will be fine, do not worry my pet." Aikka smiles reassuringly at her, and Jordan nods.

"Yeah, nothing can happen to us when all us princes are together." Jordan adds, giving her a smile of his own. She nods a little.

"But Eva," she looks up at Aikka, seeing the serious look on his face.

"Yes?"

"Stay in my chambers. Under no circumstances are you allowed to leave, do I make myself clear?" She is quick to nod.

"Yes, I understand. I'll wait for you two here." She forces a smile. Aikka relaxes slightly, nodding himself as he assist Jordan out. Ever since Jordan got hurt Aikka has been extra protective.

...

Jordan and Aikka are the last to arrive, taking their seats.

"What is this about?" Toros begins, getting straight to the point. Sul steps up, holding the jar.

"What is that?" Furter asks, tilting his head. Both Jordan and Aikka stare at the little light in the jar.

"This is what's left of Jordan's assailant. According to Kross she decomposed right in front of his eyes in a matter of minutes." Jordan inhales sharply, his eyes widening.

"How could that be though?" Aikka asks, dyeing Jordan and his reactions.

"It is a sign of very dark magic, so dark in fact that even here in Hell it is forbidden."

"It's that bad?" Jordan doesn't realize he's spoken until Sul looks at him, giving a small nod.

"Yes, judging by what Kross described, your assailant wasn't even real. Everything about her was created right here in Hell."

"What? But how? She was human, wasn't she? Only demons can be born in or from Hell." Ondai says, catching everyone off guard. There are very few things Ondai doesn't know. But this doesn't faze Sul as he merely nods.

"Yes, that is why her body fell apart. It was most likely created from already rotting bodies, though where her creators got the parts I dare not question at the moment. They we're never here's, she was never real. All that is left is this soul, which would explode if anyone we're to touch it directly. Even this part of her is unstable and dangerous, it will have to be disposed of carefully."

"So, is this meeting about how to dispose of the fafak" Furter asked. Sul shook his head.

"No, I will take it to father to be felt with. This meeting is about her creators. To do this she'd have needed at least one member from each of our courts to contribute to her soul. In other words, this conspiracy is spread out throughout all of our courts. Jordan was likely targeted more because he was an easy in, as he'd been looking for a pet." Ondai blinks, seeming to catch on.

"You don't think he was the real target?"

"No, but we need to discover who is, preferably sooner, rather then later."

...

A knock sounded at the chamber doors, getting Eva's attention. She stands slowly, walking towards the sound.

"Eva, miss Eva, please open up! Something's happened to Aikka!" At those words Eva runs to the door, throwing it open.

"What's happened? Is he alright?" Hands grab her before she can even see who's there, one covering her mouth so she can't scream, another over her eyes as two more tie up her hands. She tries to struggle, but she can't escape them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on killing Jade, but honestly I didn't plan it that way. O.O I'm still shocked at my brain. Someone let me know if I need to add a horror tag or something to this, I'm honestly not sure. This scene was a lot more tame in my head, before I wrote it.


	10. Chapter 10

"If the target wasn't Jordan, then how do we find out who the real target was?" Furter asked nervously, obviously concerned it could be him. Sul looks at him, face blank but somehow still seeming annoyed.

"We must ask ourselves what has changed recently to potentially cause this." At those words all eyes fall on Aikka. Aikka, who was missing for almost a year. Aikka, who came back with a soul changed demon as his pet. Aikka, who they've all noticed has changed since coming back.

"Eva," Jordan whispers, but they all hear him. Aikka whips his head to looks at Jordan. "Is there any chance someone besides us knows about her? She went out that one day, did she meet anyone?" He sounds more concerned the longer he speaks. Aikka's eyes widen before he starts to growl.

"A Pride demon." At that Toros twitches an ear, looking intrigued.

"What did he look like?" He voices booms as his yellow eyes narrow. Aikka waste no time in describing the demon to his brothers, along with the encounter itself. After a few moments Toros seems to nod. "It sounds like you are describing Jubel, an old sin born demon. He is a mid ranked demon, despite his age, and very entitled despite his rank."

"Sounds like an ass." Jordan mutters, not liking the idea of someone laying their hands on his new friend. No one denied his comment, or even acknowledged it.

"Well, it seems we might have a lead now," Ondai spoke, looking to Sul and receiving a nod.

"Yes, it is definitely something to work from." He turns back to Toros, "I believe it may be wise to have this Jebel brought to us immediately for questioning."

Toros nodded, getting up. "I will have my best guards bring him to us." He leaves after receiving nods from everyone else.

"Until Jubel is brought in it may be wise for us to check on miss Eva. If she is indeed the target then she should be made aware of the danger she's in." Sul says, looking directly at Aikka. Aikka quickly agrees, getting up along with Jordan and the rest of their brothers and quickly leading the way to his chambers.

No one questions the hurried pace or the clenching of his fist. When they get to Aikka's chambers he stills, starring at the wide open doors. "Eva!" He yells, running towards the doors, followed by Jordan and the others.

Aikka searches the living quarters frantically, calling her name repeatedly to no avail. Jordan growls, clenching his own fist now. Ondai looks to Sul, who seems to be magically looking for clues around the door.

"I told her not to open the door! They couldn't have gotten in on their own! Why would she open it?"

"Maybe they tricked her?" Furter supplies to the fuming prince.

"Yeah, it must be something like that." Jordan agreed, though he doesn't look up from where he's glaring at the floor. Kross leaves to inform Toros of the situation and hopefully help find Jubel.

...

Eva trembles, unable to see where she is or who is with her. She only knows what she can feel and hear. A hard, splintery wooden chair beneath her, poking into her skin enough to hurt, enough to maybe drive her mad over time. Cold metal holds down her ankles, wrist, fingers, and neck, and something equally cold and made of metal is crammed into her mouth.

It's some sort of gag, but it's not like any she's seen or heard of. It doesn't just muffle her voice, but it pries her mouth painfully wide. She feels like her jaw might break from it. Whoever has her seems amused by her predicament. She'd glare at them if she could.

"Ah, is the little weak link not comfortable?" Someone steps closer, her footsteps light as what sounds like heels click against the stone floor of the room. Eva can hear the demoness walk around her slowly, every step meant to instill fear. She listens as the demoness stops behind her before she feels deceptively gentle hand rest against her shoulders. "Maybe I can help with that?" Her tone sounds like a sweet poison, the sound accompanied by dark chuckles and giggles.

The gentle hands leave her shoulders and seem to reach for something near by. She tries to guess how near it is, but her ears just aren't used to that, but she still picks up on the scraping sounds, like metal on metal. She feels something in her stomach churn as the demoness leans over her, her breath ghosting over Eva's bare shoulder.

"Maybe you'll feel better if I comb your _pretty_ hair, hmm?" She giggles, pulling away before placing whatever she picked up to Eva's scalp. She feels the sharp metal teeth touch her skin just seconds before they're raked through her hair, tearing her skin. Eva screams, jerking against the restraints to no avail. The metal teeth are brought back to her scalp, again and again. Eva screams, the sounds muffled by the strange gag.

Her blood, warm and sticky, starts to drip down her face as her abductors laugh. The demoness behind her stops momentarily to lean in, speaking right into her ear, "this is what happens when someone makes MY prince weak. I don't know who you think you are, getting close to a prince. Living in HIS chambers, receiving his protection." She growls, pulling away before slashing the metal teeth through her hair and slicing her scalp further.

"Now, now, Mimel, don't get too carried away. We don't want her dying before the rest of us have had our fun with her." A male voice speak up, his voice sounding amused. The demoness, Mimel, growls behind her before huffing out a sigh. She seems to toss the torture device aside, a clanging sound echoing as it hits the ground.

Eva listens to the sound of her heeled footsteps as she walks away. They echo in her ears as she tries to breath. At some point during the torture she'd started sobbing, her nose becoming stuffed, between that and the gag she was finding it very hard to breath. She whimpered when she heard footsteps approaching her again, even though they weren't heeled footsteps.

A male chuckles from right in front of her. "Oh, don't worry weakling, I'm sure you'll find my torture easier to bare with."

...

Aikka growled, pacing his living quarters as Sul and Ondai spoke amongst themselves. Jordan stayed silent, fuming quietly. He may not have known Eva for as long as his brother had, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he saw in her. Furter looked between the two of them.

"Maybe it would be best if I went to gather some first aid kits again?" This catches both their attention, causing Jordan to stiffen up and Aikka to go deadly silent. Sul and Ondai, however, merely look up.

"That would probably be a good idea. If the assassin they trained managed to harm Jordan all on her own then the seven or more demons that made her could certainly do much more damage to miss Eva." Ondai concludes. Furter looks to the increasingly furious Aikka before nodding and rushing off. He's not scared of his younger brothers, he is just well aware of how dangerous another prince can be when angered.

Aikka, unable to stand it anymore, turns to Sul and Ondai. "Haven't you managed to find anything yet?" He demands, frustrated. They turn to him, looking back at each other before deciding to give him their full attention.

"Unfortunately it would seem her abductors left no trace of themselves, meaning no magic was used to get in nor was any used to get her out." Sul says, getting a nod from Ondai.

"All we can assume from that is that she was otherwise lured out. She may have been on some alert from the attempt on Jordan's life, but likely assumed she wouldn't be a target."

Aikka growls, slamming a fist into the nearest wall. "I don't give a damn about how they got her out! I care about getting her back as soon as possible! They can not be allowed to harm her! I have to find her damn it! I love her!"

Everything seems to go quiet for a moment after that outburst. Aikka breathes deeply, trying to calm himself. He's known about his feeling for a while now, but he'd planned on saying them to Eva first, once she was settled and accustomed to her new life. He hadn't planned on telling his brothers, at least not so soon. A prince falling in love? It was unprecedented, how would they even react?

Jordan, having spent the most time with Aikka and seeing how he's been towards her, is the first to react. He steps forward, placing a hand on Aikka's shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze. "We're going to find her." He looks to Sul and Ondai. Sul seems to have taken Aikka's declaration as if someone had told him fire was hot, but he is rather hard to read. Ondai, seems to still be in a state of shock, but otherwise is taking it well.

"Isn't there anyway to track her?"

"Her blood. We still have the samples we took. That contains her own magic signature." Sul informs them. Ondai, coming out of his shock, looks up at him.

"But it would take too long. She hasn't used any magic since coming here, the trace will be weak. We'd be better off waiting for Toros and Kross to find the demon they're looking for."

"But that could take longer!" Aikka objects.

"That's why you'll track her. We'll wait and I'll find you if they find the ass hole first." Jordan looks at his, giving him a smile. "But I bet you'll find her and kill off those ass holes before we even know it."

Aikka smile slightly, bowing his dead. "Thank you brother." He looks to Sul and Ondai. Sul nods slightly.

"I will lead you to my chambers then to retrieve the sample."

...

Eva shook, eyes wide behind the blindfold as the demon got off of her. He didn't even care about what he'd just done. Tears trailed down her cheeks, to the laughter of those around her. All too soon she heard the sound of more footsteps approaching. These ones were heavy, but the vice she heard was clearly feminine.

"Oh, would you just look at those nails. They're really lovely. I'd love to have nails like that." She could feel as the large woman pulled up a chair and sat across from her, seeming to grab something from the same place the metal teeth device had been. "Why don't I just take these, it's not like you'll be needing them."

Eve tried to object through the gag, even though she knew it was pointless. Even if they could understand her, they wouldn't stop. They planned this, all of it, just to hurt her. The thought made more tears spill from her eyes as she felt something slip around one of her nails. She could do nothing but brace herself as whatever it was tightened around the nail securely before the demoness in front of her pulled it back, ripping her nail out.

She felt the blood start to ooze from her finger as the demoness hummed. She listened as she leisurely unscrewed the device to collect the removed nail from it, dropping it into a glass container before reapplying the device to the next nail and repeating the process. One by one, she felt her nail being ripped from her fingers until their we're none left.

Eva sobs as the large demoness happily gets up, shaking what sounds like a jar in her hands while humming a happy tune. A jar full of bloody nails. Eva shivers at the mental image, splinters planting themselves into her skin. The next one up is a heavy male, his footsteps making her think he's a body building.

She's not sure if she's relieved or not when she feels the first hit. On the one hand, it hurt, and she's pretty sure something's broken now. But on the other hand he's not taking anything from her. She decides after the seventh hit that she's not relieved, and several things are definitely broken now. But he's not the last. She can hear another stepping up just as a door slams open.

"Eva!"

 _'Aikka?'_ She thinks, just before everything goes black.

...

Eva groans as she hears someone calling her name desperately. If it weren't for that she'd rather stay asleep. Everything hurts, she doesn't want to feel it. But whoever's calling her sounds familiar.

"Eva, Eva please wake up!" She forces her eyes open, squinting as her vision blurs for several moments. There person sighs, pulling her close. "Eva, oh thank darkness." He kisses her cheek, and things finally start clicking together in her groggy mind.

"A-Aikka?" She croaks out, tears forming in her eyes as he holds her tighter.

"Yes, it's me. I've got you now, you're safe." She sighs, relaxing into his arms as more tears trail down her cheeks. He pets her bloody hair as gently as her can, whispering promises into her ear. She listens to him, until she hears something else.

"A-A-Aikka?" She misses what he said as she focuses on the sound of light, heeled footsteps approaching slowly. She grips his shirt, clenching it tightly as her body goes still. Aikka notices, turning just in time for the blood covered demoness to drive a wooden hammer down, connecting with his head.

"Aikka!" Eva screams as his eyes close. The demoness growls, breathing deeply.

"You see what you made me do! Because of you I had to attack my own prince! But I guess that's proof of just how much you've weakened him, isn't it you fucking little bitch!" She raised the hammer again. "But it won't matter for much longer. I'm going to end you, and then he'll be back to his old self again. Sure, he'll kill me afterwards, but at least he'll be back to his true self!" She laughs, swinging the hammer down again, this time over Eva's head.

There's a loud bang, followed by a snap as the hammer head goes flying from the handle. The demoness blinks, her eyes widening as she stares at the red light radiating off the supposed weak link.

"What? But, how? You're just a weak link!"

Eva glares at her with blank hate filled eyes as the demoness falls backwards. Words she's never spoken, never learned, spill from her lips. The demoness before her starts to scream, her peach skin turning red as she blisters, steam coming off of her. Her screams turn to gurgles before she finally drops dead.

Eva stays, hate leaving her eyes as her senses return, just in time for everything fades out once more. She slumps forward, her head resting on Aikka's chest as she sleeps.

...

Eva blinks awake, feeling groggy as she looks around to find herself back in her and Aikka's bed. She reaches a hand up to rub her head, only to find bandages. "Huh?" She tilts her head slightly, trying to remember what happened. "A-Aikka?" She calls out, sighing in relief when he rushes in from the nearest restroom.

"Eva, you're awake!" He hurries to her side, resting a hand on her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." She smirks, he smiles, rolling his eyes. "What happened? I, I can remember bits and pieces, but the last thing I remember is you being knocked out." He nods a little, slowly petting her hair.

"That makes sense. You tapped into your magic for the first time," he smiles at her. "You are apparently a very powerful dedemoness."

"Really?" She tilts her head. "But I'm still new."

"Yes, but new doesn't mean weak. It seems you're a higher level demoness then we'd originally thought."

"But how?"

"For the same reason you were a powerful necromancer."

"Which is?" She raises an eyebrow. He smirks.

"Apparently, you were destined for Hell in a past life, but you managed to wiggle your way out by forcing a reincarnation into your own blood line. You've reincarnated several times, each life you found your way back to necromancy. Each time you've made yourself stronger. So, now that you're finally hear you're a very powerful, very high level demoness."

"I'd probably be asking if that means I can go out from time to time, but after all that I think I wanna stay right here for a long while." She leans into his touch a little, sighing as she closes her eyes.

"I'm happy to hear that, because there's something else I want to talk to you about."

"Oh?" She looks up at him, seeing a sweet smile on his face.

"I don't think I want you as my pet anymore." Her eyes widen.

"Wait, what?" She tries to sit up and reach for him, her face showing her distress and confusion. "Why?"

He chuckles, gently pushing her back down. "Don't try to sit up, you have several broken ribs." He smiles as she grabs his hand, pouting sweetly. "And, to answer your question, I no longer want you as my pet, because I now want you as my wife." Her breath catches, her face heating up sweetly.

"Aikka, are you asking me-?" She trails off at his charming smile.

"I am. Marry me, Eva. Become my princess of lust," he licks his lips seductively. "Will you?" She nods, smiling brightly.

"Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took longer to write then I thought. I had to look up torture methods for this chapter.
> 
> Things that weren't in the chapter but might be a little relevant.
> 
> Jubel was eventually found by Kross and Toros, he ended up rating out the rest of the conspirators, so these two we're eventually found by the rest of the princes. SulSul and Ondai we're the ones who figured out what happened while Jordan and Furter treated Aikka and Eva and Kross and Toros took care of anyone left alive.


End file.
